1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, recording media, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and a program which allow the contents of chatting performed in a chat space corresponding to distribution contents to be collectively supplied to the providing source of the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As services provided through the Internet, there have been a service (hereinafter called a live-distribution service) which distributes contents in real time according to a reservation made in advance, and a chat service which provides an environment (chat space) that allows a plurality of users to talk with each other by inputting texts.
When the user uses both of these two services, the user can view contents distributed according to a reservation made in advance while chatting with other persons who are also viewing the contents.
Conventionally, however, a service has not yet developed in which the contents of chatting performed in the chat space are collectively supplied to the providing source of the contents. In other words, when the providing source of the contents cannot participate in chatting, the providing source cannot check the content of chatting later.